This is what they call partnership
by hirochiro
Summary: Kagami si tak peka dan Kuroko si biang kerok. Mereka berdua kalau sudah bersatu itu rusuh


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke seluruhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.** **Saya hanya korban fangirling.**

 **Warning: Typo (yang susahnya minta ampun dihindarin), OOC (yang lebih susah dihindarin), pairing duo Seirin. Merek tidak di sensor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.**

Kelas suram seperti biasa. Celotehan guru botak membuat suasana lebih kelam. Di mata Kagami, angka matematika di papan tulis lebih mirip aksara Hanzi. Akar sana, pangkat sini.

Buku bersih. Seputih So Klin pemutih. Pensil dijepit di telinga. Mata tersayu-sayu minta tidur. Tapi ingatan dimana ia nyaris men _dribble_ kepala botak si guru membuat ia urung niat. Takut masuk BP. Lebih tepatnya ia takut dengan guru BP nya yang nyerempet homo dan suka tebar kedip pada murid lelaki.

Di saat seperti ini, sebenarnya Kagami ingin menjadi seperti Kuroko. Kadang tak kasat mata. Jadi bila ingin tidur tinggal lipat tangan, tidur di atasnya. Apalagi duduk paling pojok dibelakang. Strategis bagi para kaum penyontek.

Kagami iseng menengok kebelakang. Tuh kan. Kuroko tidur.

' _Kuroko.. sialan..'_ Kagami meringis dalam hati. Tapi diam-diam suka menatap wajah pulas Kuroko.

Kagami akui, Kuroko itu manis bila tertidur.

"Kagami! Perhatikan guru kalau sedang menjelaskan!"

Kagami tertangkap basah. Buru-buru menghadap depan. Memasang sikap duduk ala anak SD. Lipat tangan, kaki dirapatkan, "A-ah, maaf.. _sensei.._ "

"Kagami.."

Suara mistis yang memanggil Kagami membuatnya nyaris kesetanan. Untung ia ingat kalau Kuroko itu juga nyerempet mistis. (Pikiran Kagami sih begitu)

' _Dia.. ngigau..?'_

"Kagami- _kun.._ ternyata manja.. sini kupeluk.."

"HAH?!" Kagami kali ini benar-benar berteriak kesetanan. Ia refleks berdiri dari bangku. Meja digebrak lebih keras dibanding saat ia menggebrak kepala guru dulu.

"KAGAMI!"

Dan Kagami pun harus masuk neraka BP.

.

 **2.**

Malam hari nongkrong di Maji Burger. Kagami duapuluh lima burger seperti biasa. Kuroko hanya segelas _vanilla shake._

"Kagami- _kun.._ "

"Hm?" sahut Kagami sambil ngunyah dengan kushyuk

Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala, "Makannya belepetan. Mirip anak kecil."

Kagami keselek tomat. "Jangan kau samakan aku dengan bocah, Kuroko."

"Ya sudah, mirip Nigou."

Kagami tarik kata-katanya tentang rencana masak _beef steak_ untuk Kuroko nanti malam.

.

 **3.**

Hari ini Kuroko mampir ke apartemen Kagami. Atas ajakan Kagami yang minta diajari Sastra Jepang sebelum remedial.

Kuroko bersimpuh sopan di kamar Kagami, "Kagami, minta minum." sebelum menagih ongkos capek jalan dan mengajar nanti.

Kagami mendengus. Kuroko mengacung jempol. Maksudnya jatah minumnya mau dibuat _Vanilla Shake_.

Sementara Kagami berlalu, Kuroko mengacak laci belajar Kagami yang tak kalah dengan kapal pecah. Ketahuan tak pernah menyentuh meja belajar selain untuk mengecek jadwal pelajaran dan melempar asal kertas ujian yang diucel-ucel.

Satu persatu kertas dibuka. Kuroko menatap kasihan ulangan Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan.

Belum puas, ia mengambil lagi beberapa kertas ujian Kagami. Lalu dibawa ke atas meja kecil tempat ia bersimpuh tadi.

Kertas matematika bernilai 30 terdapat sebuah gambar stickman (yang Kuroko simpulkan itu adalah guru matematikanya) dengan kepalanya bersinar bak matahari. Kuroko tahan ngakak OOC.

Kertas Fisika bernilai 25 dipenuhi rumus legendaris juga gambar _doodle_ Einstein. Masih berupa _stickman._ Yang membedakan hanya kumis dan rambut kritingnya.

Kertas sastra Jepang. Nilainya nol. Lembar itu hanya ada nama dan kelas. Juga dengan satu jawaban untuk nomor satu: _I don't understand Japanese,_ beserta catatan dari sang guru: _Ini bukan bahasa Inggris. Temui BP nanti._ Sisanya kosong.

Saat itu juga Kuroko punya ide. Ia mau ikutan mencoret.

Sementara Kuroko asik mencoret-coret dengan pulpen biru, Kagami membuka pintu, membawa segelas _vanilla shake._

"Nih, sudah jadi."

Kuroko mendongak, "Oh, Kagami - _kun.._? Cepat sekali."

Kagami mengintip kepo, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menggambar wajah Nigou di kertas."

"Oh, diker—"

"Di kertas ulangan Sastra Jepangmu yang dapat nol. Tidak masalah kan aku gambar muka Nigou di angka nolnya?"

.

 **4.**

"Kagami- _kun!_ Pelan-pelan!"

"Tunggu, hei. Kau jangan mencakar tanganku! Sakit."

"Di situ! Di situ! Sedikit ke kanan!"

"Baiklah, aku ke kanan."

"Tunggu, posisi di situ kurang tepat. Ke kiri! Kiri!"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Tadi bilang kanan!"

"Tekan! Tekan!"

"YES! Tinggal satu langkah.."

"YESS! Dapat ! Sudah keluaarr!"

Kuroko dan Kagami brofist atas keberhasilan mereka mendapat boneka _piyo_ edisi terbatasyang dapat ditukar dengan voucher Majiba.

.

 **5.**

Pulang sekolah, Kagami dan Kuroko menetap berdua di kelas. Kuroko meminta Kagami untuk mengajarkan percakapan bahasa Inggris untuk pengambilan nilai _speaking_ besok. Sekaligus modus agar bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kagami.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Coba ya, _His home is across from mine."_

" _His home ia ecross furom main_."

Kagami mengoreksi cepat, "Salah. Jangan terlalu kaku. Coba ulang yang lebih mudah ya."

"Baiklah. Jangan susah-susah, Kagami- _kun._ "

"Oke. Siap ya. _She is mine."_

" _You are mine."_

Kagami mulai berpikir apakah Kuroko yang budeg atau dia yang budeg.

.

 **6.**

Kuroko imut-imut sebenarnya punya rahasia. Rahasia yang ia abadikan pada ponsel pintarnya. Maka dari itu, ia memasang pengaman berupa pola ruwet, angka berupa tanggal lahir ibu dan kata sandi berupa nama kakek. Rahasianya ini pribadi. Aib. Menyangkut harga diri.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau kalau main ponsel jangan ngerumpi sendirian kenapa. Sembunyi-sembunyi begitu."

Kuroko melirik Kagami yang asik mengunyah burger.

"Ponsel, ponsel siapa?" Kuroko membalas. _Pokerface_ tapi nyolot.

"Maksudku.. kan aku teman dekatmu. Kau tak pernah dengar kalau rahasia itu boleh dibagi-bagi dengan sahabat?"

"Tapi tidak dengan i— hei, Kagami- _kun_!"

Kuroko sedikit panik. Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan teknik maling ponselnya.

"Haha, sekarang mari kita lihat rahasia apa yang.. kau.." tetapi baru tiga detik, Kagami langsung urung niat berjelajah lebih lanjut. Ia _headbang_ ke meja. Memasang wajah horror.

"Kan sudah kubilang ini rahasia."

Karena rahasia ponsel Kuroko sebenarnya adalah background Kagami tidur berpelukan dengan Nigou.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dan kapan Kuroko mengambilnya. Itu aib.

.

 **7.**

"Hei, Kagami _-kun.._ "

"Hm?"

"Aku sering merasa Nigou terkadang kesepian bila aku sedang sibuk. Kira-kira kalau aku pungut kucing bagaimana ya?"

Kagami berpikir sejenak. Kemudian protes, "Kau bercanda? Anjing dan kucing itu tidak cocok tau." tumben otak Kagami jalan.

Kuroko menghela napas. Sedikit kecewa, "Ah iya. Sayang sekali padahal aku sudah menyiapkan nama."

Lagi-lagi Kagami menoleh dengan gaya gak ada selaw-selawnya, "Hah?! Memangnya apa?"

"Taiga Daini (second). Panggilannya Taiga atau Daini."

Kagami mau terjun dari atap.

.

 **8.**

Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko rutin tiga kali seminggu main ke apartemen Kagami. Alasan pertama karena bisa dapat milkshake gratis buatan Kagami, memakan masakan buatan Kagami (Ini membuat Kuroko ketagihan) dan numpang main supaya ada teman.

Kagami sih senang-senang saja. Tapi lama-lama capek juga karena setiap Kuroko datang, dia harus masak. Ia kadang mager.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang memakai celemek pink. Bukan karena ia mau. Tapi karena semuanya sedang di _laundry,_ "Iya, Kagami _-kun_?"

"Aku terpikir ingin mengajarimu masak." Masih dengan bunyi _ton ton ton_ , Kagami asik memotong sayur.

Kuroko manyun unyu, "Aku bisa rebus telur kok."

"Bukan rebus telur, bodoh. Maksudku memasak yang mudah. Nasi goreng atau kare misalnya."

 _Deg deg._

Kuroko mulai membayang ketinggian. Pasti maksud Kagami itu bilang: _biar bisa masak untukku setiap aku pulang kerja nantinya, calon istriku._ Biar berasa kayak _shoujo manga_ yang ia pinjam dari Mayuzumi lewat jasa TIKI.

"Tenang, Kagami- _kun._ Sebelum kau melamarku, aku akan berlatih masak. Tak usah buru-buru."

Kagami pasang tampang blo'on, "Bukan. Bukan itu. Supaya kalau kau hidup sendirian di kos-kosan atau punya istri yang _workaholic_ , kau bisa memasak untukmu sendiri."

Kuroko merasa terpehape. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan, ngambek, "Kagami- _kun_ garing. Jahat. Tidak peka."

"Eh?"

.

 **9.**

Kuroko diam-diam mengacak-ngacak isi tas Kagami. Mengambil ponsel kemudian masuk ke aplikasi BBM. Tujuan utamanya adalah membajak status. Demi kesenangan diri sendiri.

Tak sampai satu menit, Kuroko telah menyelesaikan misinya.

' **You just said:** _ **Taken by Kuroko. And Kuroko is taken by me.'**_

Begitu Kagami kembali, Kuroko nyeruput teh tanpa dosa bak makhluk polos.

Kagami bingung setengah mati kenapa ia dibanjiri pesan dari _senpai_ Seirin yang protes karena keduluan, doa dari Kise agar langgeng, hinaan Aomine yang bertulis: Homo lu dan Momoi yang mengirim ajakan persaingan cinta.

 **10.**

Kuroko tertimpa sial. Masalahnya hari itu hujan. Payungnya dibetak orang tak bertanggung jawab. Ia langsung menyesal kenapa ia tidak menyuruh sang ayah mengalah saja untuk meminjamkan payung lipat, melainkan harus payung yang tinggi dan tak hemat tempat. Kuroko hanya bisa menunggu dengan pasrah.

Hampir dua puluh menit Kuroko menunggu. Lama-lama berlumut.

"Kau mau sepayung denganku?" Oh, suara dari Surga. Ternyata Kagami menawarkan diri untuk sepayung dengannya.

Kuroko menatap berbinar. Sungguh perhatian sekali sahabatnya ini. Makin jatuh cinta Kuroko, "Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun.._ "

Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Terdiam dalam momen romantis di bawah rintikan hujan. _Bila hujan turun lagi~_

Ya. Setidaknya itulah yang fangirl pikirkan.

Karena fakta sebenarnya tidak lah seperti itu.

"Oi geser dikit napa! Basah nih bajuku!"

"Kagami- _kun_ yang geser. Siapa suruh punya badan besar. Dasar tiang."

"Hah?! Badan besar itu sehat. Makanya makan empat sehat lima sempurna!"

"Kagami- _kun_ rasis. Alis cabang."

"Lihat siapa yang lebih rasis!"

Akhirnya mereka malah kebasahan berdua. Bahkan sebelum mencapai tujuan yaitu rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **Ini absurd abis. Hoho. Kayaknya sudah lama sekali tak melihat mereka berdua. (Sebagai kesenangan sendiri juga, sih.)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir. Boleh atuh reviewnya di tinggalkan di kotak yang disediakan :D #dor.**

 **Salam,**

 **kichiroo**


End file.
